1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chemicals mixing container which contains two kinds of chemicals in isolation from each other and which, at a time of use, allows those chemicals to be mixed together inside the container before being discharged. For example, the invention relates to a chemicals mixing container such as a dental cement capsule which contains a powder material and a liquid material as the two kinds of chemicals in isolation from each other and which allows the powder material and the liquid material to be mixed together before being discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
For chemicals mixing containers such as dental cement capsules, it is desired that with two kinds of chemicals (powder material and liquid material) stored in isolation from each other, the chemicals mixing container is enabled to, at the time of use, mix together the powder material and the liquid material inside the chemicals mixing container and to discharge the resulting mixture from the chemicals mixing container with the least possible residues of the mixture.
With the conventional chemicals mixing container, it is often the case that mixing of two kinds of chemicals is enabled by, for example, screwing a protrusion into a partition wall of the internal space for containing the two kinds of chemicals to break through the partition wall.
JP 2007-61633 A describes a chemicals mixing container which includes: a first cylinder; a second cylinder for sealing the first cylinder to contain a first chemical and for, upon supply of a second chemical, forming a mixing chamber to mix together the first chemical and the second chemical and serving a role as a piston; and a piston for sealing the second cylinder to contain the second chemical and define an auxiliary chamber. A side wall of the second cylinder has an opening for making the auxiliary chamber and an external space of the second cylinder communicate with each other. In an inner wall of the first cylinder is formed a groove which can be made to communicate with the opening of the second cylinder by pushing in the second cylinder, and which extends in an axial direction of the cylinder while one end of the groove reaches the mixing chamber.
With this chemicals mixing container, different chemicals are contained in the mixing chamber and the auxiliary chamber, respectively. The chemicals are held in an isolated manner. In use of the chemicals mixing container, the second cylinder is pushed into the first cylinder along with the piston, so that the opening of the second cylinder communicates with the groove of the inner wall of the first cylinder, placing the auxiliary chamber and the mixing chamber in communication with each other via the groove of the first cylinder. Then, pushing in the piston allows the chemical material within the auxiliary chamber to be fed into the mixing chamber. After the two kinds of chemicals are well mixed in the mixing chamber, the piston is further pushed in so that the second cylinder is pushed deep in the first cylinder. Then, the mixture of the two kinds of chemicals can be extruded out through a nozzle provided at an end of the first cylinder.